


Flowers and Black Suits

by lori_yuy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Flowers, Friendship, Gen, M/M, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lori_yuy/pseuds/lori_yuy
Summary: The Turks have always been in her life but Aerith wasn't going to let them just intimidate her.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Reno, Aerith Gainsborough & Rude, Aerith Gainsborough & Tseng, Aerith Gainsborough/Tseng, Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Character(s), Reno/Rude/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Flowers and Black Suits

She could sense him again, lurking just beyond a vantage point that she couldn't see. She knew what he looked like of course - who could forget the dark mane of hair and those intense eyes? She imagined what it must feel like, cramped into tight spaces for the job of observing someone else.

Eventually, one became many. She was keenly aware that there were different people taking turns watching her, their demeanors not quite the same which helped her distinguish her observers. Some of them were quiet as a ghost, some noisy and talkative. She met them one by one - even berated a few for stepping on her flowers. She opened up to them eventually and they slowly returned the favor. The people in suits had one objective of course, but she wasn't going to let them elicit fear or allow them to intimidate her in any way. If this was the life she was given to live, she'll live by her own rules.

There were three who visited her regularly - Tseng initially, then Reno and Rude. She thinks of them as "her boys" - men technically but boys to her nonetheless.

~...~

Tseng was on watch duty today. It's mostly the same kind of thing, watching her garden, whether from a hidden beam in the church ceiling, sitting at the pew, or remotely observing through the camera. Aerith never seemed to mind that he was present in some form - in fact, it felt like she welcomed the company. Over time, she had drawn him away from the hidden crevices and invited him to come closer. She talked about the most mundane topics but never shared the one thing he wanted to know - whether she could hear the voices of the planet. Today she was down in the broken floorboards of the old church again with dirt caking her hands beaming brightly at the blossoms that had opened up.

"Sheesh, finally decided to join me?" she said in a playful tone. The smallest smile graced his features for a split second before he sat down next to her. A peaceful silence developed between them as Aerith tended to her flowers. "Ayee!" Her sudden screech made him jump up in alarm. She hopped up from the flower bed and clung to his jacket. "I don't like it, help me get it out!" She pointed at the dirt where a large grotesque insect wriggled. For someone who loves gardening and nature in general, she sure was afraid of bugs. Tseng sent her a withering look before taking up the garden trowel and scooping the insect out from amongst the flowers.

"Where do you want it?" He asked, knowing she didn't actually want him to squash it.

"Anywhere but here." She answered. _Not very helpful._ He stood up, rotating the trowel to keep the insect from crawling and falling off its side as he took it outside. He brushed what dirt she had smeared onto his jacket before going back inside. A stray cat jumped out from a pile of rubble then and snatched up the bug he had put down. He watched as the cat scampered off with the insect still writhing in its mouth. Fuck. He can't tell Aerith what just happened.

When he sat back down at the pew, Aerith spared him a quick glance. "SOMETHING happened out there." She stated flatly.

"NOTHING happened out there." he replied with the same tone.

"You just won't tell me." she replied with a pout.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Uh huh. Tell me."

Tseng probably could have worded it better. "A cat happened out there."

Aerith's confused expression made him want to laugh. "A cat happened?"

"It ate your bug."

"It's not MY bug...." she sighed before sitting back. "If the cat was really hungry I suppose....it's just the circle of life."

She was less upset about the bug being eaten than he thought she would be. She inched up to him and closed the distance between them to grab one of his hands before wrapping something around his wrist.

"I made this since you were nice." She said as she tied the ends of the twine together, finishing the floral bracelet. "But I'm hungry now."

She was never too shy to ask him to buy her food. They went for the food stands at the Sector 5 station, from which he watched in amusement as she wolfed down two meals in one sitting.

"Gardening's hard work!" She exclaimed between bites of food.

~...~

By the time he returned to Shinra Tower, it was evening. Reno and Rude had finished their tasks for the day and were chatting at their desk.

"Hey! Rude and I are going to the bar to eat, want to tag along?" Reno asked when he stepped back into the office.

"I'm not that hungry but I'll go for a drink." Tseng replied, standing between the two at the desk. Reno's eyes wandered towards his sleeve before noticing the greenery sticking out and pulled Tseng's sleeve back.

"Ooh, hanging out with the flower girl again eh?"

He had forgotten about the bracelet she had tied to his wrist. Looking at it in the low light of the Shinra building now, he saw the care and details put into it for the first time. It was dotted with tiny delicate flowers weaved onto a vine that was used as its base. A simple elegant floral bracelet.

"So how far did you get with her? Did something good happen, is that why you're back late?" Reno would not stop teasing him about the bracelet. This isn't what he signed up for when he said he'd join them for a drink. Reno's jeers made him want to tear the bracelet off but he thought better of it. It would upset Aerith if he wasted her flowers.

"Nothing good happened. A cat ate a bug." Tseng replied cryptically when he finished downing his drink, paid for it, and got up to leave. 

Reno's eyebrows shot up at Tseng's apparent sour mood. Well, he's like that half the time, but usually not over something trivial. "What are you upset about boss, didn't get a kiss from her?"

Tseng sighed exasperatedly before leaving the duo behind at the bar.

"Well he's moody today." Reno commented as he watched Tseng sulk away.

"Nah you're just annoying." Rude said as he smacked his partner on the back. "I don't think he liked you implying he had anything special going on with Aerith."

"Doesn't he though?" Reno was still in gossip mode. Rude decided not to comment, letting his partner simmer on the thought.

~...~

Rude was feeling a little down since his last breakup, but he had a new date to impress later tonight. He hid his soft hazel-brown eyes behind shades as he sat quietly in the front row seats of the church. Today Tseng had assigned him to come check up on Aerith. He didn't mind the duty so much even though it was boring. To him, it was calming as he stared through the hole in the old church's broken ceiling, watching birds fly by and the occasional critter skitter across the ceiling beams.

"A flower for your thoughts?" He looked up when she disturbed him, poking a flower right up to his face. The sudden strong floral scent made his nose itch and he turned his head before sneezing. "I hope you're not allergic to my flowers!" she exclaimed when he pulled away.

"No I just....ACHOO!"

"...." her face scrunched up as a spray of liquid dotted her face.

"Uh...sorry." He pulled out the handkerchief from his suit pocket and handed it to her, which she promptly used to wipe her face. The flower she had held earlier had dropped to the floor when he sneezed on her. He apologized profusely but she laughed it off. "You'll just have to make it up to me somehow." She teased before handing him back his handkerchief and turning to face her garden. The afternoon sun has settled over the opening in the church's ceiling and poured a generous amount of light over her flowers.

Rude pondered his options. "I can bake you a cake or a pie or cookies if you want."

Her eyes brightened at the suggestion. "REALLY? How about .... _ALL OF THAT_?"

"Uh...if you really want." That wasn't the answer he was expecting, but he'll have to live up to his honor now.

"So tell me, what were you thinking about?" Aerith chirped up as she gathered a bundle of flowers from her garden.

"Nothing much, I have a date coming up tonight."

"Oh? A date huh." She mumbled as she tied the flowers with twine before handing it to him. "Take this to your date." It was as if she already knew what he was thinking about and prepared the flowers before he even said anything. He glanced at the bouquet that she made and cleared his throat, nodding to her in thanks. He now owed her big time.

"Don't forget my desserts!" She called out after him when it was time that he left for the day.

~...~

Tseng sent a cursory glance his way when he came back in the office with the bouquet in hand. The smallest smirk lit up on the boss's face before Tseng turned back to his paperwork. He's heard about Rude's upcoming "date" already because Reno is a gossip and wasn't the least surprised that Aerith gave him a bouquet. Quite a lovely bouquet it was too.

"Why don't you take the evening off early, Rude?" Tseng suggested as he signed yet another paper in front of him.

"T-thanks boss." Reno must have yapped while he was away... Reno grinned at him and nudged his partner in the ribs, hand reaching for the bouquet.

"Is that for me partner?" Reno asked teasingly. Rude pulled it just out of reach before Reno could grab the flowers from him. The motion tilted the lilies enough to drop a good amount of pollen onto Reno's face. Reno shook his head when the orange powdery substance fell onto his face. It wouldn't show in his hair but he remembered the last time that orange pollen had gotten on his skin and he couldn't wash the color out for days. "UGH PARTNER!"

Rude smirked and pulled out the handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Reno who dusted his face off with it.

"Aerith wiped her face with it earlier by the way, I sneezed all over her. _**You're welcome.**_ " Reno sputtered and threw the handkerchief back at him which he swiftly dodged. Rude slid out of the office before Tseng's stern look could make him feel guilty about admitting that he sneezed on Aerith. He'll take the punishment tomorrow instead.

~...~

His date went smoothly and the lady was impressed by the fresh bouquet of flowers. When he came back to their apartment, he began whipping up ingredients for baking.

"What're you up to now partner?" Reno asked over the noise of the TV in the background.

"Nothing, it's for Aerith."

"You mean you owe that glutton for those flowers." Reno commented. "Tch, thought maybe you got far with your date tonight and was gonna make something for her."

"It went well enough, but it might freak a girl out if you hand her home-baked sweets on a second date. She might think you're trying to drug her."

"Second date? Did ya score one?" Reno perked up at this new information.

He did not score a second date yet, but he hadn't called the girl and asked for one. Rude glanced up at Reno who was staring at him intently. 

"You jealous?" Reno shook his head and turned back to the TV. Rude could see the back of his partner's neck turn slightly pink.

When he finished baking everything, Reno had already fallen asleep on the sofa. He hoisted the light weight Turk up and dropped him in bed before kissing the redhead's forehead a good night.

"Rude....flowers don't suit you....zzzz" Reno mumbled in his sleep.

~...~

"What do you mean you didn't bring snacks this time?" she pestered Reno, who side-stepped her question.

He waved her off and jumped onto a pew, laid down and pretended to go to sleep. She huffed in frustration for him ignoring her and decided to go back to tending her flower bed. At least Reno didn't try to step on the flowers today - YET. She hummed quietly to herself as she got back into the beat of what she was doing.

Little snores sounded off a little later and she peeked over to see Reno had actually fallen asleep. She sat down next to him and observed him. They were more similar than she'd like to admit - high energy, upbeat, and open-spirited. Except Reno had an inferior sense of responsibility and was prone to being hot-blooded on top of his other traits. But despite their differences, there was one thing that was clear - both of them had a streak for mischief in their DNA. She looked around her garden and plucked some small flowers before quietly binding them to the tie that held Reno's hair.

Rude had told her about how Reno kept teasing him and Tseng about the flowers she puts on them - the flowers she was proud to decorate her boys in. It was about time Reno got a little taste of what he dishes out - she also wasn't going to let him get off easy for failing to bring her snacks today.

~...~

Reno yawned loudly before rubbing his eyes. Aerith was no longer in the church. Fuck, he was supposed to keep an eye on her but must have fallen asleep. Was it really his fault when he was up past midnight for a different mission the night before? A mission he did a pretty good job on and got the easy task of "go watch Aerith" from Tseng today as a reward. She had asked him for snacks last time he was here but fuck if he had time to go buy snacks nor did he want to spend the money. Tseng might spoil her but she wasn't his kiddo to watch.

The sunlight pouring through the stained glass window of the church was a bright orange, meaning it was close to evening and the sun was going down. He lazily stretched and cracked his aching back before getting off the bench. Time to go back to HQ for his report on Aerith.

Reno took a look at the flower bed on the way out. She had finished pruning the patch. That'll be his report and hopefully Tseng won't get too mad at him for slacking off.

"Reno, you're late." Tseng glanced at his second in command as he strolled in way past expected time.

"Hey boss, just got back. Aerith is fine, she was gardening."

"I see..." Tseng's pause was long and uncomfortable. Tseng was the silent type, but this silence seemed different than usual.

Reno sat down at his desk after Tseng seemed satisfied with his report and began flipping through the magazines laid out on the desk. He found Tseng staring at him with a cryptic look on his face when he glanced up later. When their eyes met, Tseng looked away. He peeked at his partner, who was typing away, eyes still hidden behind sunglasses despite being indoors in a basement. Rude paused in his typing to focus on Reno when he felt Reno's eyes on him. "...." Yet another silent type.

"Are you two hungry? Wanna grab dinner soon?" Reno asked them to break the awkward silence. They slowly nodded - a more subdued response than he expected.

Dinner went smoothly, albeit a little on the quiet side. Tseng sipped on his drink as he sat back in his seat, eyes roaming over Reno. Rude has similarly been gawking at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Reno was both irked and a little annoyed at the way his colleagues had been staring at him.

"No. Nothing's on your face. Why don't we go for a stroll since we just ate?" Tseng suggested, eyeing Rude with a sparkle in his eyes. Reno was feeling a little weirded out by his colleagues. What the heck is going on - why all this attention on him? _Did Hojo do something to them while he was gone?_ They took a leisurely walk through the business district, winding down for the day.

As they strolled past a certain flower girl on the streets, Tseng secretly shared a smirk with her before turning the other direction, clearly showing her the white flowers still stuck in Reno's hair.

"So....what was that all about partner?" Reno asked when he couldn't stand it anymore after returning home.

"Hm? You mean to tell me you don't know?" Rude said incredulously.

"Know what???" Reno was clearly irritated now.

"Go stand in front of the mirror." Reno did as suggested then Rude held up another mirror to his back, reflecting what he couldn't see himself.

" **FUCKING HELL!!** "

~...~

She was on her way back to her house from selling flowers when one of the kids came up to her.

"Hey, I saw the guys who look after you head to Wall Market!"

"Wall Market?" She was amused that the neighborhood kids now kept an eye out for the Turks, knowing they always followed her. "Hmm...I'll go check it out." On a whim, she turned to head towards the roadway that leads to Wall Market.

She spotted the three of them just as they headed into Madame M's parlor. Oh? She never took them to be THOSE kind of people before. This is an interesting turn of events. She sat down in the small courtyard at the shop across the street, just out of the main street's view, to quietly observe. Madame M's place had two reputations - one for being "getting what you paid for" and one for being "not what it seems". It was a good chunk of an hour before they came out of the parlor and Aerith's eyes popped. OH. She knew they did things for Shinra, all kinds of things, but this wasn't on her list of "THINGS" until now.

In Rude's arms were two beautiful "ladies". They were heading towards a strip of clubs down in the shadier part of Wall Market. She followed them from a distance, noticing the sway of the two she least expected to play dress up. They could convince almost anybody else but not her for she knew them too well. She pondered if she should follow them further when she noticed where they were going. This was no doubt some kind of mission, and these missions tended to get messy. She winced knowing that they were headed into danger. The squeak she made behind them alerted them even through the noise of Wall Market. The three turned to stare at her.

"Ae....." Tseng started. His lips were painted rouge and he was in a gorgeous purple dress that both highlighted his figure yet concealed things he didn't want to have seen. Off to Rude's other side, Reno was in a green dress that contrasted with his shock of red hair, now restyled and fanned out in curls behind his shoulders. Rude's face turned a shade of red when he realized that Aerith was gawking at the three of them. It must have been real awkward for her to see - his arms wrapped around his two collegues' waist like some kind of pimp holding two babes.

"Go home Aerith." Tseng managed when his brain calmed down enough to gather his thoughts.

"Hm....I can't do that when there are beautiful "ladies" in need of flowers~" She chimed as she decorated them with flowers leftover from her nightly sales.

"What do I owe you?" Tseng seemed irked but was entertaining her.

"Nothing, just make sure you beat up whatever thugs you're going after while you show off my flowers ... in style."

And that they did.

**Author's Note:**

> She can't escape them, but they can't escape her flowers.


End file.
